Vicky Anders
' '"You can all suck my dust" - Viper to her fellow minions 'Vicky Anders '''aka Viper is a minion enrolling in Minion Training College, along with other minions. She seems to want respect and be liked from the rest of the minions, but they don't seem to care. Personality Viper is shown to be straight-foward, and often believes she's better than everyone else, she also claims to be a boy, even though her voice says otherwise. She comes off as arrogant and annoying to others, especially M.U.T.E.Y. History Episode 1 Viper is shown at the beginning of the episode sitting one seat ahead of M.U.T.E.Y, she ignores Castor when he asks everyone if they're in their first year of Minion Training College. When introducing herself, an unseen person says that her name is actually "Vicky Anders", to which she replies, "It says here, you can suck it!" She begins to explain to the audience that her chances of becoming a Super Minion are high, due to "exceeding exceptions since she was born" She then pulls out a paper of her Spring Finals, and shows she got a B- on her French test. When Castor begins to introduce himself, she interupts him, and starts talking to M.U.T.E.Y, once he writes down his name on a mini chalkboard, attached to a string, she adopts the nickname "M.U.T.E.Y" due to the fact that he does not speak, and his initials of his full name. Shortly, she agrees with Wynona, when she says she'll pass on introducing herself, to whom she responds "Dudes before hoes". When Mr. Daniels is lecturing his class, Viper speaks up and asks "Did you ever serve in the League?" resulting in Daniels becoming slient, and finally tellng someone from his class to hit her, Viper rests her arms behind her seat, M.U.T.E.Y responding to Daniels' order, whacks her in the back of her head with a mini chalkboard. Epsiode 2 Viper walks in on the other minions, telling them to pay attention to her, only for her to tell them to "suck it. Castor is confused by the meaning of the phrase, "suck it" asking the others if they know what it means, Wynona responds by saying she dosen't know either. Viper then makes sure if everyone is clear on "sucking it" and returns to her seat. Later during Summoner's Rift Training, Mr. Daniels tells her to practice using a melee weapon, to which she responds, "I'm not allowed to participate in any phsyical excercises with out my trainer present." M.U.T.E.Y responds by hitting her in the head with one of his chalkboards. Daniels gives M.U.T.E.Y a look of approval. Later, Sammy and Steve manage to get themselves in a moblie cannon, but are unable to operate it, due to not understanding the instructions, Viper then responds to this by shouting "Every man for himself!" and hides behind Wynona. When M.U.T.E.Y manages to stop the cannon, he takes it for himself and leaves, but then returns, only to smack Viper with a chalkboard. Trivia *A running gag in the series is that M.U.T.E.Y is constantly hitting her in the head with his mini chalkboards. *She is voiced by Tara Sands. *She scored a B- on her Spring Finals French test. *She is the only minion with a revealed last name. *It's implied she may be a pre-teen, as she states in Episode 1: ''"And when puberty hits, it can suck it." Category:Characters Category:Minions Category:Females